Caemlyn Adventurer Quests
The Caemlyn Adventurer Quests can be started by talking to a grizzled old adventurer located in the city of Caemlyn in Andor. Quest Text A grizzled old adventurer tells you 'Recently I was travelling through Kintara in the south and was accosted by some dreadful, wretched looking man.' A grizzled old adventurer tells you 'Barely human he was, and best put out of his misery.' A grizzled old adventurer tells you 'Find this fellow and put an end to his suffering and bring me proof of his demise.' A grizzled old adventurer tells you 'I need to find a gift for a little boy I know.' A grizzled old adventurer tells you 'A toy carriage might do nicely.' A grizzled old adventurer tells you 'See if you can find me one?' A grizzled old adventurer tells you 'I've a job that needs doing for which I require a nice length of rope.' A grizzled old adventurer tells you 'Fetch me a nice sturdy length and I'll find something to reward you with.' A grizzled old adventurer tells you 'A wisdom I once knew used to make the most amazing tea.' A grizzled old adventurer tells you 'She used broomweed and brewed it with honey and spices.' A grizzled old adventurer tells you 'Find me a few flowers of broomweed I'd like to try my hand at making some.' A grizzled old adventurer tells you 'I've got a hankering for some mushrooms on toast.' A grizzled old adventurer tells you 'If you could find me some mushrooms you'd make an old man very happy.' A grizzled old adventurer tells you 'Careful to not pick poisonous ones though!' A grizzled old adventurer tells you 'They say an apple a day keeps the wisdom away.' A grizzled old adventurer tells you 'Well I'll try anything once to keep that old nagging crone from around here off my back.' A grizzled old adventurer tells you 'See if you can find me a nice ripe juicy apple.' Items and Rewards |} Walkthrough The death scalp of a wretch Head alls, 1w, 2s, alle from Caemlyn's Southern Gate. Take note that the last move east will slide you down a sinkhole; you will be unable to return the way you came. Kill and scalp a wretch in this cave. To exit, head 1s 1e 1s 1e from the cave entrance and you'll emerge near the road between Kintara Village and Glancor. You'll be rewarded with a burnished metal breastplate. A toy carriage This, and several other toys, can be found in a children's room on the second story of the manor to the south of Aringill. Head 1n, 1e after ascending the stairs. You'll be rewarded with a pendant of crimson-flecked quartz. A length of rope This item may be bought at A Traveller's Shop in Caemlyn for 12 coppers, or found on the ground at the Aringill docks. You'll be rewarded with a pair of oiled chainmail sleeves. A few stalks of yellow broomweed Found East of Tear in the Olive Groves. Also, on the corpse of a few frightened thieves around Tear. You'll be rewarded with five gold crowns. A mushroom Mushrooms can be found in the same cave as the wretches above. Wretches are scavengers, so the mushrooms are often picked up by them. You'll be rewarded with a set of oiled chainmail leggings. An apple Apples can be bought at various Taverns and Inns in Caemlyn. Additionally, 2 apples load on the ground in The Pantry in the Inner City. You'll be rewarded with four gold crowns. Category:Adventurer Quests Category:Caemlyn